Dojo
Intro: The dojo building is quite large, outside there hangs targets for archery practice and even a training course for stamina as well. The large wooden double doors gives out surprisingly little sound as I open them to enter. Inside I see very little people. But one who clearly stands out is a pale man almost three meters tall. Off course he looks even bigger up close, to the point I almost run out again of the building. g "Hmm?!" The giant turns towards me g "And who would you be?!" y "I-I'm =Player name=." g "Ah, your that squeaky new fellow that Paladin picked up!? My name is Misca." y "You heard of me?" g "Ha, Well kid, News travel fast here." y "I guess, it is a small village I understand." g "No, I'm talking about News over there, he is the quickest ranger in this area, and a real gossip to boot." y "..." g "..." y "Sooo... I'm to get some basic training here according to Paladin." g "That you are kid." y "What would that entail?" g "Well, it really is only the most basic of basic, anything else you have to wait until you gain a lvl or two." y "Level?" g "pronounced lvl, you learn kid. Now are you ready to begin?!" (YES) (NO) (Enter combat) g "Well, the basic are as simple as it gets, you shoes between attack or run. As this is training, And against a dummy no less, I suggest you don't start by running." y "R-right." g "So, show me what you got squirt, hit that thing." y "Haya!" g "No, by selecting attack in the bottom corner and then the target you want to hit stupid." y "?!?" g "Just do it already!" g "There you go kid. Now, hit it as much as you want, or just run away if you get tired of hitting it." g "Something good to know is that sometimes you do way more damage then normal, that is called a critical hit." y "That means I hit it in the weak spot right?" g "It does?! Well perhaps, does sound logical now that you mention it." y "Wait, you mean you do not know?! Are you not my trainer?" g "Hey kid, all I do is hit things." g "Though I have heard that you heighten your chances to get a critical hit if you use the proper weapon or spell against the correct enemy." g "But I guess you will have to try that out for yourself." y "ok." "Hit the target until you are finished, or flee the battle using run." g "There, that was not so hard was it?" "You did not really teach me anything though." g "And before I forget, if you take any damage, you can use potions while in combat by selecting them through the ITEM option and then select yourself." y "Why did you not tell me that during training?" g "Look kid, if you want a encyclopedia, go to the library, if you want someone to fight with, you come to me." y "Fight... you?!" g "Shure, ask anytime you want and we can have a training match. And if you win, I will give you a nice price." y "I-I'll think about it." g "You do that, bye then kid!" Training: g "" Talking: Afection 0-10;; Afection 11-20;; Afection 21-30;; Afection 31-40;; Afection 41-50;; Quest 1: Flowers for the princess y "Hello Misca" g "Hello kid, ready for a match!?" y "N-no. I was only thinking to ask you if you knew of any good place for getting nice flowers?" g "Flowers? Do I look like a botanist to you?" "No, but I'm impressed you knew the word." g "If you wana speak about flowers, then bother that elfin girl or the potion dude." y "S-sure." Quest 2: How about a quest g "Why do you come ask me these stupid questions?!" y "I-I haven't even asked anything yet!" g "Well, my musckle sences felt that you where gonna! If your a man, fight me!!!" "But I'm not a man..." Quest 3: Daily Copper g "What do I look like!? An NPC!?! Stop coming to me for stupid quest information." "You do kinda look like an NPC actually." g "HuH!!!!! You said asomething!?!" "Is he a mindreader?" Quest 4: